powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Copy That
Copy That is the twenty-first episode of Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This episode marks the first appearance of Trent's Super Dino Mode and culminates the story arc of the White Thunder Ranger. Synopsis Zeltrax, desiring to atone for his loss to the White Ranger and win back Mesogog's approval, creates Copyotter, who uses his special ability to copy the Rangers' weapons and use it against them. He creates a duplicate of the White Drago Sword, which Zeltrax use to frame Trent in trashing Mesogog's lab. Mesogog tries to destroy Trent with the Lifeforce Extractor for his betrayal, however he suddenly transforms back into Mercer and the extractor released the gem of its evil influence allowing Trent full control over the power. Finally in control he helps the other rangers defeat Copyotter and re-earns their trust. By the end of the day, Zeltrax creates an evil White Ranger clone. The story of how Mesogog was born, as told by Anton Mercer himself. Plot Kira and Conner are at Hayley's Cyberspace. Kira is surprised to see Ethan waiting on tables. Ethan had decided to help Hayley out since Trent quit. Conner and Ethan then launch into a conversation about Trent, with Conner commenting that Trent had been keeping busy kicking their butts and Kira had to admit that maybe the guys were right. Kira believes that maybe there wasn't any good left in Trent. Meanwhile, Trent practices his battle skills with several Tyrannodrones. Trent makes quick work of them as they simply are too easy. Trent tells his father, who had walked out, that he needs some thing a bit more difficult. Trent sits in a chair and looks at his Dino Gem bracelet as His father sits down too. Trent continues to grow stronger with the power of the White Dino Gem, but Anton Mercer doesn't approve of the path he has taken. Anton reveals that he was on the verge of what he thought was breakthrough when he accidentally transformed himself into Mesogog since he felt the experiments were too dangerous to conduct on anyone else and so he did them on himself. Trent thinks that they are on the verge of bringing back the dinosaur era and that was what his dad wanted. Dr. Mercer tells his son it was what Mesogog wanted, not him. Dr. Mercer stresses to his son that this wasn't the life he wanted for his son. Trent angrily replies that it was a little too late for that and angrily leaves his father. Dr. Mercer is left to ponder the consequences of his experiment on himself. Meanwhile, Elsa laughs at Zeltrax for his recent failure against the White Ranger but Zeltrax swears that he will get revenge. Zeltrax uses the Geno Randomizer to create the Copyotter. Tommy summons the other Rangers to deal with the Copyotter, who has attacked a warehouse. Copyotter has the ability to copy things, and begins by copying the Rangers' attacks, weapons and even their voices. He also accidently runs into Cassidy and after an argument, makes three extra copies of her. The four Cassidy's all complaint each other and leave, while Copyotter, initially amused, tells himself that he'll probably regret it later. Trent catches up with Zeltrax's creation. He thinks that maybe Copyotter might provide more of a challenge and they battle. However, the monster just makes a copy of the White Ranger's Drago Sword and retreats. Zeltrax trashes Mesogog's lab and plants the Drago Sword copy, successfully framing Trent. The Power Rangers engage the Copyotter again and Connor Suggests that they close the head of the Tyranno staff when using the Z-Rex Blaster as The monster will make a copy and it will explode when Copyotter fires it. The plan almost works as Copyotter notices the closed head on his Z-Rex Blaster copy and opens it, along him to use it against the rangers. Trent watches and plans to take on the winner, when he is pulled through an invisiportal by Mesogog. Tommy comes to help out the other Rangers. Mesogog has Trent strapped to a chair and adjusts a few instruments on the Lifeforce Extractor. Trent doesn't understand why Mesogog is calling him a traitor and tells him that he has the wrong guy. Mesogog doesn't listen and prepares the equipment to eliminate Trent. A beam of light surrounds Trent as he feels his life ebbing away. Desperately, Trent calls out to his father, reminding him that he is his son. Anton comes to Trent's rescue just in time to save him and in the process, the laser shatters the evil encoding over the Dino Gem. Anton tells Trent that the White Ranger's Power is still active and to go use it for something good by helping the other Rangers. Dr. Mercer almost collapses and tells Trent that he knows Trent will do what he has to do. Dr. Mercer vows to find a way out of the mind sharing with Mesogog. Trent promises his father that he won't tell anyone his secret. Trent morphs into the White Ranger and arrives on his Dino ATV, firing at Copyotter. He then takes out his Drago sword and begins attacking The monster, but Copyotter clones the Drago Sword does Trent's attack on him. Trent activates Super Dino Mode, which he uses to destroy Copyotter. As the Rangers battle in the Zords, Zeltrax catches Tommy off guard. The White Ranger comes to his rescue and takes on Zeltrax. The Black and White Rangers teamup to take down Zeltrax together. Tommy wants to know why Trent helped him and Trent tells him. Meanwhile, the Thundersaurus Megazord takes down the Copyotter for good. When the Rangers return to the Dino Lab, they find that Trent is there, and he wants to join them. Tommy says that he believes Trent wants to help. The other Rangers are hesitant, but decide to give Trent one last chance. The other Rangers play on Trent's new arrival into the team and tell him that he has to wash all the Zords. Meanwhile, Elsa suggests to Zeltrax that he leave right away as she knows that Mesogog will be furious that Trent's now part of the Ranger Team. Zeltrax reveals that before Copyotter's destruction, he used to the monster's copy weapon to create an evil clone of the White Ranger, one without any trace of Trent Mercer. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Ismay Johnston as Hayley Ziktor *Tom Hern as Devin Del Valle *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Latham Gaines as Mesogog (voice) & Anton Mercer *Miriama Smith as Elsa *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax (voice) *Adam Gardiner as White Ranger Clone (voice) *Andrew Laing as Copyotter (voice) Zords *Thundersaurus Megazord *Ankylozord *Brachiozord Errors *When Copyotter fires the Copy Z-Rex Blaster, the real one is shown with its head open. *When Copyotter copies the Brachio Staff, he uses the wind strike, but it looks more like the wave strike. *It's unknown how the White Ranger's clone had managed to not vanish after Copyotter's destruction, as Cassidy's three clones had vanished not long after. It's possible that modifications were made to Copyotter's system to keep the white clone from vanishing. *How did Copyotter copy Trent's super speed? The fact he didn't use it before and him saying "let's see how you like it" implies it comes from his weapon but this is clearly untrue as we have seen him battle without his weapon whilst also using his super speed. An example is in the episode "White Thunder-part III" when he and Conner battled without thier weapons but Trent immediately used his super speed to launch rapid attacks. The fact that Copyotter didn't copy Trent's Super Dino Mode also suggests that he cannot just copy powers so this is a plothole. **This is also a plothole in Abaranger. Notes *From this episode onward, Trent switches to the side of good. *This marks the first appearance of the White Ranger Clone. *This episode marks the debut of Elsa's new look. *A similar plot from this episode was used from the Power Rangers Lost Galaxy episode, "The Chameliac Warrior". *This episode explains the origin of Mesogog See Also (fight footage & story) (White Dino Ranger redemption) Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode